Peru-Bolivia (Andrés de Santa Cruz)
Peru-Bolivia led by Andrés de Santa Cruz is a custom civilization by Senshi, with contributions from Leugi, TopHatPaladin, DarthKyofu, and Lime. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Peru-Bolivia' The Peru-Bolivian Confederation was a short-lived state in South America created by Andrés de Santa Cruz. After he became president of Bolivia in 1829, Santa Cruz began forging the confederation through decisive political and military action. Officially proclaimed on 1 May 1837, it was composed of the republics of North Peru, South Peru and Bolivia, each with a separate administration. Santa Cruz was proclaimed the protector for ten years and became the absolute ruler. The confederation was recognized by France and Britain but provoked the military intervention of Argentina and Chile. Argentine forces were repulsed, but after initial success against the Chilean contingents, troops commanded by Santa Cruz were routed on 20 January 1839, at the battle of Yungay. Santa Cruz fled into exile aboard a British frigate. A united Peru and an independent Bolivia emerged. Andrés de Santa Cruz A royalist officer who switched to the patriot side in 1820, Andrés de Santa Cruz distinguished himself in the Wars of Independence and later became one of the longest lasting and most able presidents of Bolivia. His reorganization of governmental institutions on the Napoleonic model provided the basis for republican government for over a century. However, his marginally successful attempt in 1836 to reunite Peru and Bolivia engendered a Chilean invasion that led to his downfall in 1839. 'Dawn of Man' "Andrés de Santa Cruz, it is said that the distinguishing characteristic of small republics is stability. While you were a military-man for most of your life, you finally served under Simón Bolívar in Peru in 1824, and later went to become the president of Bolivia. Through a number of reforms, you built Bolivia into an island of stability in a sea of Latin American turmoil, and it was upon that foundation that you would build the Peru-Bolivian Confederation, what should have become a triumph of Bolivarian ideals: internationally recognized, reformed, and just. But it was by the Argentine and Chilean hand that this dream collapsed, as rival Latin American powers feared the power and potential of this bold confederation. In defeat, you were exiled from the land, and when Peru withdrew from Bolivia, chaos fell upon the nations once more. Santa Cruz, Peru-Bolivia needs its Supreme Protector once again. Can you build it into a land of stability in a world of conflict? Can you protect your people from the tyrants who would muzzle them? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to the great Peru-Bolivian Confederation! I am Marshal Andrés de Santa Cruz, its humble Supreme Protector, and protect I shall! If you recognise our independence, we shall have no quarrel." Defeat: "Alas, the order and unity I have brought to these lands will surely fade, and the successors of the Confederation will be left in chaos. I hope you're proud." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Full Credits List *''Senshi'': Design, Code, Art (Map, Colours, Rabona Model Retexture), Text *''Leugi'': Design Consultation, Art (Leaderscene, Civ Icon and Alpha, Rabona Icon, Colorado Model) *''TopHatPaladin'': Lua *''DarthKyofu'': Art (Leader Icon, Puerto Libre Icon) *''Lime'': Dawn of Man Category:All Civilizations Category:Senshidenshi Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Peru Category:Bolivia